Like An Angel
"Like An Angel" is a song by Duran Duran, released as the B-side to their fourth single "My Own Way" by Capitol-EMI on 16 November 1981. About the song The song was written by Duran Duran and performed live in the early 1980s. Live recordings include a performance on Peter Powell's Sessions show, which BBC Radio 1 aired on 11 August 1981. This recording was released on ''Duran Duran: Special Editions'' in March 2010. Other live recordings include a performance at London's Hammersmith Odeon, during ''The Faster Than Light Tour''. This performance features on the ''Decadent Durantics'' bootleg album. Track listings All release details pertain to the UK only. 7": EMI 5254 #"My Own Way" (Single Version) - 3:39 #"Like An Angel" - 4:41 12": EMI 12 5254 #"My Own Way" (Night Version) - 6:31 #"Like An Angel" - 4:41 #"My Own Way" (Short Version) - 3:39 CD: Part of the "Singles Box Set 1981-1985" #"My Own Way" (Short Version) - 3:39 #"Like An Angel" - 4:41 #"My Own Way" (Night Version) - 6:31 Other appearances Albums: *[[Duran Duran - Rio (2 CD Special Edition)|''Duran Duran - Rio (2 CD Special Edition)]] *[[Decadent Durantics|''Decadent Durantics]] *''Khanada'' *''Live At The Roxy, 2nd October 1981'' *''The Essential Collection'' *[[Girls On Film "The Collection"|''Girls On Film "The Collection"]] *[[The B-Sides|''The B-sides]] *''Rio Radio Special CD'' *''Besides Ourselves'' *''Rio Grande'' *''Best Of The 80's'' *''B-sides & Rarities'' *''The B-Sides Collection'' *[[Secret Oktober (album)|''Secret Oktober (album)]] *[[Duran Duran (1981 album): Special Editions (2 CD and DVD)|''Duran Duran (1981 album): Special Editions (2 CD and DVD)]] *''Duran Duran (1981 album): Special Editions (2 CD)'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Lyrics Oohh, do-do do-do-do Da da da da da Things that you used to say now take on different meanings you realise Can't be too careful about the lines. Come on you know you're not so young you cannot hide behind disguise Listen to your own desire. Eyes like an angel - so wise, don't lie You never felt like this before. Fly like an angel - so high this time, You send your senses streaming free. Places you used to go when you were young look different in the dark, Don't you worry it's o.k. And maybe I can help you find your way tonight I think you will agree Summer reason's run away. Eyes like an angel - so wise, don't lie You never felt like this before Fly like an angel - so high this time You've got your senses streaming free Oh I hear your heart it's beating even faster now than mine Now you know just what I mean. So take your place among those twilight gleaming rivers that you read Give me reasons to believe Eyes like an angel - so wise don't lie You'll never feel like this again Fly like an angel - so high this time You send my senses streaming free Like an angel... da da da-da Like an angel... da da daa See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran B-Sides